


Dear Mr. and Mrs. Conolly

by nooortje



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooortje/pseuds/nooortje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd like to thank you once more for the fantastic two weeks i had with you this summer. I believe I would never have seen all the amazing things I did if I wasn't for you." </p>
<p>In which Beth writes a letter to her holiday friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Mr. and Mrs. Conolly

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Conolly,

I’d like to thank you once more for the fantastic two weeks i had with you this summer.   
I believe I would never have seen all the amazing things I did if I wasn’t for you.  
I’d also like to to thank you for your wonderful advice, Mrs. Conolly. (I know, I should call you Grace, it’s just hard to get used to!)   
I’ve decided to truly try to get on better terms with my father. The lack of screaming when I come over has already visibly relaxed my mother, luckily.  
Oh, and i do hope Philipe and Ania have finally started talking again! I couldn’t bear to see them hurting like that.  
Once again thank you for your hospitality and thank you for an amazing summer.  
Give my love to little Roxanne, and until next year,

your friend,  
Beth


End file.
